Sasuke's childhood friend
by Queen of Demons 666
Summary: None, just read the story rated k for now
1. Bio!

Sasuke's childhood friend!

~Queen of Demons 666~ plz R&R than you will get cookies plus other OC welcome just give the info for the Bio I put up, and I don't own Naruto or its characters, only my OC!

* * *

Name: Katelynn Wendell

Age: same as Sasuke

Eyes: onyx like Sasuke's but turns blood red when angry or Pissed, also possesses The Dark Release and The Sharingan Kekkei genkai's.

Ht. 5'4"

lbs. Never

Style: kind of like Sasuke's but black and red with the shadow heart clan symbol on shirt, and black cargo shorts, and black ninja sandals, shadow heart clan ninja band, but gets it changed to leaf symbol head band.

Hair: go's down to shoulder black with blood red and dark blue streaks, bangs cover left eye and are pure red.

Past: childhood friend with Sasuke but thought Sasuke was dead after the Uchiha massacre...and moved to the shadow heart village to be with family, but soon after her move when she was 5 her family was killed by her brother thus the Shadow heart massacre. She moves to the Konohagakure Village at age 15 and soon joins squad 7 not knowing that Sasuke was alive...until she meet her teammates.


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to VIZ media except for my oc Katelynn!

Sasuke: smooth

Queen of Demons 666: what?

Sasuke: nothing -looks away-

Queen of Demons 666: ...o..k well on with the story ^_^;;

* * *

_~ Katelynn's Dream~__4 years ago a 8 year old Katelynn was on her way back to the Uchiha compound to play with Sasuke, but when she got to the Uchiha Compound there was nothing left and when she looked long and hard for Sasuke and didn't find him she cried and cried than after thinking he was dead she left to go back to her village the shadow heart village to live with her family, but at age 10 her family was murdered by her brother Tamaki...and thus created the Shadow Heart massacre. But for some reason she didn't understand was why her brother spared her life but only scared her with his Katana? Than after she thought it was safe she ran and never looked back, all the while thinking "why...huh why did u kill them Tamaki". __  
__~end dream~_

And with that she screamed and shot up from her bed sweating and shaking... wondering why that dream came back to hunt her, than she laid back down and went back to sleep with that memory lingering in her mind.

And in the house next door someone was having a similar dream...

_~Sasuke's Dream~__4 years ago an 8 year old Sasuke was walking home from the ninja academy happy because his best friend Katelynn was coming back to play with him. But when he got back to the village all he could see was smoke and only smell blood in the air and when the smoke cleared all he could see were dead bodies, so he ran as fast as he could to his house and looked everywhere for his parents and his brother.. than he checked the last room and there on the floor were his mother and father with his brother Itachi standing over them...__  
_  
~end dream~

Sasuke woke and started to scream because he was scared... but after shaking off the dream he went back to sleep for tomorrow he would meet his new teammate.

* * *

R&R plz! You'll get cookies!

Queen of Demons 666: Sorry but it might take a while for ,me to write this stories because I'm new to fan fiction writing, so please be patient with me

Sasuke: Great some n00b is writing a story about me *sigh*

Queen of Demons: Hey! I may be a n00b but it's not my fault I'm having trouble thinking of things, and would really like any kind of help. And if you want me to add an OC just give the info to me and who u want ur OC to be paired with...except for Sasuke..

Sasuke: What? Why?

Queen of Demons 666: Because u belong to Katelynn  
now as I was saying I would like to continue with this story but help would be really appreciated! Just send me messages and ill create what u sent!

~Thax~


	3. Meeting the New Member!

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to VIZ media except for my OC Katelynn!

* * *

~You~

*Buzz Buzz Buzz* Katelynn not being a very good morning person, picks up her alarm clock and throws it to the wall, unfortunately its doesn't break so katelynn sigh, and get up *walks over to radio and turns it on, Dejavu by SS501 starts to play*

"This is more than the present...Double S...

1, 2, 3 let's go!

Nunpich'e (Dibidibidibi dipdip) nal seuch'ineun (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

kanghan neunkkim (Dibidibidibi dipdip) sigani meomch'un deut han kibun

keu hyanggi (Dibidibidibi dipdip) keu momchit (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

teo kakkai (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

na''seon neol put'chapgo sip'eo

moteunge keudael hyanghae seolmyeonghal su eoptneun kieok

SOMBODY THERE (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

kkumkkudeut keudae nugukji molla nohch'il sun eopseo

YOU TOUCHED ME BABE (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

"Ugh, man I hate morning" Katelynn said as she shiver slightly when she started to undress so she could take her morning shower and get ready for the day. When she get into the shower she start to sing to the song "I know who you are...

(I got you in my heart...!)

Mich'in teut twineun kaseum unmyeongch'eoreom

iruji mothaettdeon ap'eun sarangch'eoreom

eodieseonga pon deunthan neoeui tu nune pich'in nae moseup

(Dibidibidibi dipdip Dibidibidibi dipdip Dibidibidibi dipdip)

t'eojil teut han kaseum unmyeongch'eoreom

al su eoptneun kkueulrim neol nohch'ji anha (Hey Girl!)

ojik neomaneum weonhaneun neoeui tu nune pich'in ni moseup

(It's all right...!)

Yo (yeye, yeah) It's Double S...501! Listen up! Everbody listen... Let's Go! Let's... C'mon!

keojitmalch'eoreom BREAKING THE SCENE

cheo kkaejin p'eocheulch'eoreom it's IT'S GONNA BE SOMETHING SPARKIN'

(Dibidibidibi dip Dibidibidibi dip)

keojitmalch'eoreom BREAKING THE SCENE (Breaking the scene, Oh yeah)

cheo kkaejin p'eocheulch'eoreom...

...REPEAT!

keojitmalch'eoreom BREAKING THE SCENE (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

... IT'S GONNA BE SOMETHING SPARKIN'

KEOT! . . ... Let's Go!

(Cut! Double S... Let's Go!)

nunbusin (Dibidibidibi dipdip) pulkko''ch'eoreom (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

kanghan cheonyul (Dibidibidibi dipdip) sigani meomch'un deut han kibun

ne songil (Dibidibidibi dipdip) neo-eui miso (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

keoch'in heungbun (Dibidibidibi dipdip) na''seon neol put'chapgo si'peo

dashineun oji anheul songan huhil hal son eopseo

SOMEBODY THERE (Dibidibidibi dipdip Dibidibidibi dipdip)

keudae hoksirado mangseorigo ittdamyeon naege

YOU TOUCHED ME BABE (Dibidibidibi dipdip)

(I got you in my heart...!)

Mich'in teut twineun kaseum unmyeongch'eoreom

iruji mothaettdeon ap'eun sarangch'eoreom (Baby one more time!)

eodieseonga pon deunthan neoeui tu nune pich'in nae moseup (nae moseup...)

(Dibidibidibi dipdip Dibidibidibi dipdip Dibidibidibi dipdip)

t'eojil teut han kaseum unmyeongch'eoreom

al su eoptneun kkueulrim neol nohch'ji anha (nal eochin su nan eopseo)

ojik neomaneum weonhaneun neoeui tu nune pich'in ni moseup (nae moseup)

t'eojil teut han kaseum unmyeongch'eoreom (All right all right all right, yeah...)

al su eoptneun kkueulrim neol nohch'ji anha (In my eyes...)

ojik neomaneum weonhaneun

cheortae meomch'uji anhneun DEJABYU

Dibidibidibi dipdip Dibidibidibi dipdip Dibidibidibi dipdip

Double S….!"

As soon as the song ends, Katelynn get out to get dressed, by putting on you black cargo pants and then a shirt, with her clans symbol on it, then she get on her black sandals, and puts her shoulder length hair up into a pony tail, than she grabs her Twin Katana and star them to her back, she than puts on her right leg her weapon's pouch which consist of 10 Kunai, 20 Shuriken, and smoke bombs, she then ties your clans Head protector around her right arm, and the Hidden Leaf village head protector around her forehead. *she then grab her keys, after she turns of the music, and locks the door and heads to the meeting spot she were told to go too. As she got there she saw three kids about her age, one on the left, with blond spikey hair, and a ridiculous looking orange jumpsuit, a girl in the middle with shoulder length pink hair and a fighting kimono thingy, and a boy on the right, who had black spikey hair, and looked really familiar to her, but after the accident with her brother when she was 8 she had lost some of her memory. As she approached them she saw the pink haired girl hit the blond haired boy on the head and she then heard him yell "Ow, Sakura that hurt!" than Katelynn hears the girl who was called Sakura yell back at the blond "well if you would stop thinking about your stomach, than maybe you would be able to listen to what Sasuke was saying!?" than the boy Katelynn assumed to be Sasuke , who still looked familiar to her, said to the blond "Damit, Naruto your such a Baka". As she stands there and watch them argue, she fails to notice that a white haired guy sneak up to her and scares the shit outta her, after she recovers from the minor heart attack she look at him and glared, then she yelled "what the fuck was that for? trying to give me a heart attack?" after she said this the white haired guy grabs her hand and lead her over to the other three kids her age,she tries to pull her hand free thinking that this perv was going to do something to her, so she start to throw a fit and hits him in the groin, as he falls to the ground she break her hand free and jumps back 20 meters away from them.

As the white haired guy recovers he slowly comes toward her *so she pull out her twin Katana's and form them into an X over her body* "stay away from me you perv" she yelled, after she said that *everyone does and anime sweat drop* and then the blond boy she assume to be Naruto burst out laughing "hahaha, Kakashi-sensi got called a perv" Naruto said after that the white haired person Katelynn assume to be Kakashi-sensi says "its ok we won't hurt you, I just want to introduce you to your team" "wha...? How do I know you're telling the truth?" she says while getting into an attack position with her Katana's. "Because I would never hurt a girl as pretty as you!" '...man that sounded so wrong' she thought, "fine" she say *as she puts away her Katana's* "so you going to introduce me or what, you perv?" you say. "Very well, the annoying blond kid on the left is Naruto Uzumaki." he says "Hey!" Naruto said grinning. "Moving on, the girl in the middle is Sakura Haruno," "Hi" she said "and the boy on the right is Sasuke Uchiha" as soon as he said Sasuke's last name she immediately knew why he seems so familiar to her "Hn" Sasuke said, not looking too happy and looking at her eyes probably trying to read her. 'OMG, I thought he was dead, I won't tell him just yet, I want to see if he remembers me' after their introduction, Katelynn introduces herself, "my name is Katelynn Wendell, and I'm from a small village call the Shadow Heart village, I like dark things, and hate my brother and anything "light" related, ohh and I hate people that annoy me so much that I would probably kill them if they push it, that's all about me so let's get going I want to do my first mission now!" after that note they all leave the village to go on their first mission sense she had left her village!


	4. Mission Start! baby sitting

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to VIZ media except for my OC Katelynn!

* * *

As Katelynn and her team make their way to the village's gate she see 2 kids, who she assume to be the ones the team have to escort. "Hi!" says the small red haired girl as Katelynn walks up to them. "My names Koko, what's yours?" "My names Katelynn, and who's that little dude next to you?" Katelynn ask. "Ohh this is my brother Tonto, say hi Tonto" Koko says to her brother. "H...hi" Tonto says nervously. As the others walk up Katelynn starts to introduce them to Tonto and Koko "Tonto, Koko I'd like you to meet my team. Naruto is the blond one, Sakura is the pink one, and Sasuke is the raven haired one" she say as she introduce them "Hi" they all say to Tonto and Koko, "and the man with the white hair is Kakashi-sensi, *whispers to the two* but I call him perv" Tonto and Koko both giggle at that comment. "Well now that were all here i say we get moving to... *sweat drops* uhhh... were we going again?" Katelynn ask nervously..."Didn't any one fill you in on the mission?" Sasuke ask her, "Ya...but I forgot...hehe" she says nervously not wanting to upset her "best friend".


	5. Authors Note

Author's Note

Srry if its seems short, I'm new and I could rlly use help writing it, or else I'm stuck cus I don't rlly know how to write a ff story.


End file.
